Alluring Secret Black Vow
by Katize Luka
Summary: Rin is a fallen angel. Miku is an ordinary girl. Everybody has flaws, but when these two fall in love, everything ends in a downward spiral. My first take on Len and Rin's Alluring Secret Black Vow (aka Secret Black Vow). May rewrite later as White Vow telling the true story. Enjoy! :)


**Okay. So, this is just a random idea I got. I am completely obsessed with **_**Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~**_**, and now I have a one-shot about it. I hope you enjoy.**

**I (sadly) don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~

* * *

I always knew we would get caught. Deep in my heart, I had always known it would happen someday. I just had dearly hoped it wouldn't.

One thing that did surprise me was his reaction. He had promised he would take the blame if it ever happened. I guess he was lying. I'm sort of glad that we aren't together anymore. He was nothing but a lying jerk.

"It was Rin's idea!" Kaito exclaimed, his wings extending slightly. My eyes widened.

"What? No, it wasn't!" The truth was that it was our idea, as one. As the illegal couple we are. Angels aren't allowed to fall in love, you know.

Luka ignored me, turning to the guard angels that had followed her. "Gakupo, Piko, bring her to the downland." She turns to me and announces, "Rin of the Guardian Angels, you are under arrest for the crime of love, forced love and lying. You will be banished to the downland for the rest of your days, which is a while for you are still a young angel."

Kaito's eyes widened. Maybe he did feel a bit guilty at ratting me out. But it didn't matter; I would never accept his apology. Even if he killed _her_, my true love, to prove his love for me. I would never forgive him for that.

Gakupo and Piko seized my arms and dragged me down the hall. I screamed, my wings flowing behind me, my hands reaching out at Kaito, begging him to take it back, to make it right. But he just stood there, staring after me, his blue eyes full of regret and sorrow. He shook his head sadly, then turned and walked the other way. He would rather keep his wings than come true and admit that it was his fault too. That was the day I learned to hate whom I thought was my true love.

Gakupo and Piko dropped me in the elevator labeled "The Downland". The doors closed and I couldn't help myself, I screamed out as I felt the elevator begin to plummet. The ride was over fast, and Miki, the downland guardian, met me at the bottom. We used to be friends, but I guess breaking the law changes everything.

"I'll take this," she says harshly, pulling my halo off my head. I protested, as did my brain and body. I heard myself scream out in pain, my hands moved without my permission, and my body leaned towards it. But the halo vanished, and I sunk to the ground in disgrace. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I got over it quickly.

"That's what you get for sinning," Miki hisses in laughter. A pain in my stomach causes me to contract to a ball, and I feel arms lift me roughly as tears fall down my face. I glance up to see Iroha and Gumi glowering down at me. They throw me roughly into the street; my wings bruise as they land roughly on the gravel. I stand up, feeling a little dizzy. I bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I glance up to see a man. He looks familiar, with blonde hair that falls loosely over his face, tied back in a ponytail. His blue eyes smile at me, than nods in acceptance and walks away.

I trail around the town for a little bit, getting more tired. I realize it is what the downlanders would call "dusk". It signifies the beginning of nighttime. Feeling tired and having nowhere to rest, I curl up on the ground.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I look up to see a tall woman standing over me. She is dressed in a flowing black dress with a black veil and teal hair intricately laced around her face. Perfect lips, a small nose, and…the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. They were teal, identical to the color of her hair, and filled with concern. I couldn't help but gasp as I stared into them.

"Um… Yeah, I'm fine." I manage to pull myself into a sitting position. I glance up at her shyly.

"You look hungry. Here have an apple." She handed me the said fruit, and I took it uneasily in my hand, examining it. "I've never had apple…"

"Oh, poor thing! Are you a peasant?"

Truth be told, I had no idea what a "peasant" is. What funny words the downlanders use. But if "peasants" didn't eat apples, than I should go along with it. "Uh…Yeah." Could she not see my wings?

"OH!" The girl's eyes widen with horror. She really was more of a girl than a woman. She lowered her black-gloved hand towards me, and I shyly accept it. She pulls me to my feet and observes my outfit, a white halter belly-shirt and a pair of white short shorts. I have no shoes on, and my blond hair is braided waterfall style across my face. As I stand beside her, I bite into the apple, not wanting to be rude to this beautiful creature. She smiles encouragingly. It's surprisingly good. Having not eaten since before I was banished this morning, I down the apple in seconds.

"Oh, I'm Miku, by the way. Hatsune Miku." Miku smiles at me. I smile back.

"Rin," I reply, starting to feel easier talking to this girl. She reaches out her hand, and without thinking, I take it. She leads me through the village to a teal and black mansion. I assume it's where she lives, because it matches her looks. Sure enough, she opens it and leads the way inside. Passing a fruit basket, Miku hands me another apple, and I take it gratefully.

We pause at the top of the stairs, and she takes a bite on the other side of the apple. I blush happily, and then take another bite. We work or way through the apple like this until our lips meet. I break away, and Miku looks concerned.

"Am I going to fast?" she asks, worried.

"No. I just don't want the apple core in our way." Miku giggles at my words; I walk behind her and tilt her head back. I place my lip on hers, and we stay like that for a while. I smile at her; she breaks and leads me away to a room at the end of the hall.

It's a big room, painted teal with a lot of furniture, all teal and black. In the middle of the room is a big bed with a black frame and teal blankets and pillows covered in black lace. I turn to Miku excitedly. She is locking the door.

She walks towards me and pulls me into a kiss. I kiss her back, and this time it's more intense. I groan in pleasure, and Miku pushes me onto the bed. We stay like that for a long time, breathing through our noses so we don't have to break the kiss. Miku smiles at me, breaking for a moment. She pulls me up to sitting position, which isn't super easy; I'm breathless.

"Miku…" I have to tell her. It's important.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I am not a peasant. I'm an angel."

An awkward silence draws between us. "But that's impossible! Angels don't live here! They live above!"

"I was banished."

"Whatever for?"

"For falling in love."

"But, I thought angels were the bringers of love!"

"We are, but were not allowed to _fall _in love."

"Well, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"But you're not mad at me for lying to you?" I look up into her teal eyes, looking for anger or something. All I find is confusion.

"Of course not! I could never be mad at my lover!" I smiled at that.

"I want to be with you," I tell her. She reaches an hand out to my arm.

"Of course! We can do that now, or after we get married." I look up at her, my heart fluttering. Married? Kya!

"I…I can't do that if I'm still an angel, though."

"How do you become an un-angel?" Miku looks concerned.

"I'll do it," I decide. No matter what Miku says, I want to be with her, completely. My wings will restrain us, and I don't want any restrictions.

"What? What do you have to do?"

"I have to cut off my wings." I look Miku straight in the eye as I say this, watching her eyes widen in horror. I already know what she's going to say, but I also know I'll defy it.

"You can't do that!" she exclaims anxiously. "You'll ruin your identity!"

"I won't hesitate to cut off these wings if it means I can love and live with you forever."

"No, you can't! I won't let you!"

"Miku, love," I loved the way the word rolled off my tongue, "I'd rather be with you than be an angel. You are so much more important than anything."

Miku blushed at my words, then turned serious. "No. You can't!" She puts out her hands. I feel really bad, but I can't live without her, but my wings won't let me. I step away, a pair of scissors materializing in my hands. Miku's eyes widen and she lunges for them, but I duck and there's a loud SNAP! and my wings fall to the round. A choked sound comes from Miku.

I bend down and pick up a wing. Holding it out to her, I speak, "Do you want to keep it?"

Miku shakes her head sadly. I snap my fingers and the wings disappear, then I approach her. I weave my hands around her waist, and she buries her head in my chest. I feel her tears stain my shirt.

"Come, let us lose ourselves in love and forget this." I lift her chin and press my lips to hers. It's perfect, a paradise, as she kisses back. I slowly push her back onto the bed. It was a paradise.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

We stood up, woozy from our love. "You should probably go," Miku told me. I nod, then walk to her balcony and jump of the edge. Before I leave, I look up at my handiwork. 2 wings, on either side of the balcony. I smiled as I turned back to nowhere.

The next day, I walked back to Miku's house. But she wasn't there. I felt concerned. Where was she? I asked her butler, Oliver, who told me she went to the park. I nodded and followed the path to the park. When I got there, I gasped. For there was Miku…with a _guy_. They were holding apples, and hands, and I watched as the guy leaned in and took a bite of the apple she was eating. Miku blushed furiously, then smiled and leaned in to kiss him. I couldn't watch. Instead, I stood up and ran away crying.

"Rin?" Miku's voice called after me in alarm. I ignored her and ran away from the park. I felt my hair slip out of the careful waterfall braid, but I didn't stop running. I didn't stop until I realized where my feet were taking me.

I didn't realize I had memorized the path to the elevator Above. Before the door, I sunk to the ground, understanding I couldn't go back. I wouldn't be welcomed. I was exiled.

I felt the tears stream down my face, I watched as they splashed on the pavement. This couldn't be happening to me. Why me?

"Rin-chan?" I looked up at the sound of Kaito's voice. His wings were translucent, barely noticeable, and drooping slightly.

"What's wrong with your wings?" I asked, so filled with worry I forgot my anger at him.

Kaito glanced back. "My wings? Nothing. Why?" He glanced down at me, then lifted up my shoulder and peered underneath. Than I heard him gasp, "Rin! What did you do?"

"I cut off my wings so I could be with Miku," I snapped, remembering my anger towards him. "Why do you care anyway? You obviously don't love me anyways. If you had, you would have said so to Luka. So why are you here?"

Kaito bit his lip nervously. "Just…a mission. To…find a person."

"Um-hm," I said, "Which person?"

"It's private. For angels only."

"Uh-huh," I stand up. "I'm sure. Good day, I have to go somewhere." I walked away from him and headed to the baker's shop.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a little girl with pink drill-shaped pigtails stood behind the counter.

"I need something to impress someone. My…lover." I bite my lip.

"What does she like?" the girl asked.

"She likes…wait, how did you know it was a she?"

"It's usually the guy buying stuff for the lover, so you must be with a girl." I smiled at her logic. She was a smart kid, and could get somewhere in the world.

"She likes…um, cookies. With heart-shaped chocolate chips, if possible..?" I queried. She simply nodded and went about her work. She was a wiz in the kitchen.

She finally came back to the counter and showed me a covered plate of heart-shaped cookies with little black and white chocolate chips. It was perfect.

"Thank you," I smiled. I took off one of the rings from my finger, one with little angel wings and a halo, showing my belonging to the guardian angels. I didn't need it anymore. I also gave her all my money, which was 5 bucks.

She smiled and pulled out a loaf of French bread and placed it on the counter.

"For your troubles. You look hungry."

"I don't know if I can pay for this."

"Take it."

I looked at her for the longest time, then said quietly, "Thank you." I quickly snatched up the bread and platter of cookies before running outside. I cut a small portion of the bread and gobble it up quickly. Then I ran all the way to Miku's house.

I ran up the stairs to her room, where I hesitated at the sound of sobbing. But not Miku's voice. Someone else's.

I peek around the corner. I hear screaming and the sound of stuff dropping. The bread and cookies? I'm not sure, and at first I thought I was being attacked, and that's why I was screaming. But then I focused and saw her body. Lying there, dead. I fell to the ground.

_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _I screamed in my head. _WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WHY? _But then I realize the boy is here. The boy who had taken my love away, the boy who I had originally bumped into when I first came to the town. Him.

I stand up numbly, my pain replaced by anger. It's his fault, isn't it? But I couldn't let him see my fury. Instead, I knelt beside him where he held her in his arms. I leaned down gently and placed a kiss on her lips. The boy looks up at me in surprise, and I smile gently.

"I can save her, you know," I told him.

"What? How?" he asked anxiously.

I stood up and walked over to the bread and cookies, then I arranged them in a pile beside Miku. I flashed a note card out of the air, then a pen, and wrote down a note before placing it between the cookies. I knelt in front of Miku, and pulled the boy away. I told him to stand behind me with his hands on my shoulders, and he obeyed.

I closed my eyes, humming quietly, then the box appears before me. The top reads, "Pandora's Box". Pandora was the first angel, and committing a crime results in the use of her box. I open it slowly, revealing the gun. I hear the boy gasp. Before he can run, though, I turn ad hit him in the heart. He dies instantly. Then I point it at myself.

_My dear, lying cold._

The pain only lasts an instant before I wake up, dead. In front of me, Miku sits up and begins to cry as she realizes what has happened. I am very glad I gave her my wings before. I close my eyes as I remember all that happened, what led me here to my death. I realize I once again have my wings and halo. How interesting. I had died a sinner, yet got my angel qualities. Maybe death put you back to your original form?

I stand, unable to watch Miku like that any longer. As I exited the white room, I came across the boy.

"What the hell?" he exclaims. I smile weakly; he is an odd person.

"I'm sorry," I tell him, "But if I can't have Miku, nobody can." I walk away.

"Why, Rin?" he pulls me back. "It isn't fair!"

"How do you know my name?" I ask, cautiously. Now that I think about it, he does look familiar. But from where?

The boys' eyes droop sadly. "So you really don't remember me?" I shake my head nervously. The boy sighs, then turns and pulls his shirt off slowly. I gasp at the marks there. They are most definitely the marks of pulled angels' wings.

And in a split second, I remember everything.

_I walked down the hall, to his room. The boys. My brothers. My twin._

_I was committing two crimes at this point, of love and incest. But love can't be helped, can it? I kept walking._

_Miku was suddenly beside me. Why was Miku here? I saw her wings and was confused. Miku was an angel? My black-stained bride was an angel? How is that possible?_

_I felt myself reply an answer to an unheard question, and blushed. What was going on? What were we talking about?_

"_I cannot believe I'm helping you!" Miku exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and throw back my head in laughter. Miku was so silly! She was protecting Len and I from getting caught!_

_I arrived at his room and slipped inside with Miku quietly standing guard. Len and I just smiled a while, kissing and talking and laughing._

_Suddenly, Miku burst in and whispered, "Someone's coming!"_

_I bolted up and pushed Miku out of the way, where she happened to land in Len's lap. Luka walked in with Gakupo and Piko behind her. Her jaw dropped when she saw Len and Miku. She turned to me, and I exclaimed randomly, "Len and Miku are in love!" while pointing at them._

"_Take them away," Luka screamed. "Cut off their wings and tear away their halos! Banish them from the world Above!"_

_Gakupo and Piko came forward and seized the two. Miku was screaming protests, but Len just stared at me with disappointment in his eyes. As they were dragged around the corner, Luka smiled at me and walked away._

_I sunk to the ground with tears in my eyes, realizing what I had just done. But it was too late now. All I had to do was forget…_

"I guess I did better than I had thought I would." I look up at Len, who has his arms around me now. "Len…I'm so sorry! I killed you before I knew who you were because I was selfish. I didn't want anyone else to have Miku if I couldn't. I can't believe that I could be so selfish!" I feel tears fall from my eyes.

"Shh," Len whispers, "It's okay. I still love you."

"It's not okay! How could I forget about my own twin brother? And then kill him?" I am hysterical, angry at myself, then I realize, _Len couldn't have killed Miku. He wouldn't want to hurt me._

"Who killed Miku?" I ask Len suddenly. Len frowned and bit his lip. "I'm not sure," he admitted.

Then my eyes widened. "Kaito." I stand up and run towards the angel center.

"Rin?" Neru looks up at me with horror as run over with Len in tow.

"I'd like to speak with Kaito, please." I stare at her seriously as she rummages around in the files.

"I'm sorry, Kaito died of suicide earlier today." Neru looks up at me anxiously.

"Mm-hm." I turn around. "Thanks for your help, Neru!"

Len follows me. "What are you doing?" I glance at him. "All of the clues are pointing at Kaito. I talked to him earlier, and he didn't seem suicidal then. He said he was going to find someone after I said Miku's name. And I'm pretty sure that even if I didn't, he would remember her. Then Miku is dead, and Kaito kills himself in order to escape the crime." I look at Len, who is nodding absentmindedly.

"That makes sense."

I nod and look back, then see a flash of blue. Gotcha!

"Kaito!" I scream. Kaito pauses and glances at me, his widening. "Rin?" he asks, bewildered.

"Why did you kill Miku?" I demand angrily. Kaito glances back at Len, then shakes his head. "I didn't."

But he says it in such a way that I understand that he did, and he didn't regret it.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I scream at him.

Kaito smirks. "You can't. I'm already dead." And with that, he is gone.

I collapse to the ground in horror. Miku is alive, but Len and I are dead. Kaito is dead, but not in Hell. I feel so guilty at that moment, it's al my fault, if I had only admitted my sins that time in that room, if I had only remembered, if only…

If only.

But it is too late to change anything now. I can only continue on, and hope to see her again someday. Any day.

I am standing beside Len, quietly crying before I go to sleep as I do everyday. It has been a month since then, and I still feel super guilty.

"Rin? Why are you crying?" I hear Miku's voice ask. But I don't move, don't look up, it's just another hallucination. I don't want to look up because she will disappear, or turn evil on me, or…

I feel Len stand up. "What did you do, Miku?"

"I killed myself."

"Why?"

"I couldn't stand to live without you guys anymore." I feel a hand touch my back. It isn't Len's. Could it be?

I glance up, and through swollen eyes I see Miku standing over me. I stand up and start yelling, "So you just waste my efforts? I wanted you to live! That was why I did what I did! And you just go and waste it? How could you?" I collapse. "How could you?" I whisper, barely audible.

Miku hugs me. I feel my chin being lift up and a pair of lips being pressed to mine. But I push her away. I am angry with her.

Miku pushes me to the ground and forces me to hold still while she kisses me. And I find myself kissing back.

"Rin, I killed myself so I could be with you and Len. I love both of you, and I desire to be with both of you. Will you accept that?"

I think about her words as Len joins us on the ground. I do love her, and Len both. But…three-way? I smile.

"_For you, my love,_" I quote from my note from what seemed like an eternity ago. Miku smiles and pulls me in.

_For you, my love. ~Rin~_

* * *

**Okay. So yeah, that's my first one-shot. Plz review!**

**Just so you know, at the part where it switches from past tense to present tense, that is supposed to happen so don't complain about that, okay? Thanx.**

**~Luka**


End file.
